Upside Down
by Caroline Gottschalk Jackson
Summary: When the Yu Yu team lands in NYC they save a girl from a demon that was roaming NYC. As bad things happen the girl will learn about her own hidden powers and helps the team stop an evil demon set on destruction.


            "ARG!" Cameron shouted. Of course her computer wouldn't work when she had a paper due the next day. Ok, sure, she could have written it when it was assigned two weeks ago but that'd be too easy. She had tried everything humanly possible to get the stupid computer to work. Nothing had helped. 

            Cameron stared out her window to the New York cityscape. Tall buildings scraped the sky living up to their name of skyscrapers. The setting sun turned the sky into different shades of red and purple. Cameron loved living in New York City. Sure, it was full of weird people, but what city wasn't? Cameron glared at her computer one last time before she got up and made her way to the fire escape at her window. 

            At the age of fifteen Cameron didn't really know what a real family was like. Her dad was never at home and neither was her mom. Her dad was probably out with one of his many girlfriends while her mom was out getting wasted. Apart for all of this Cameron's life was ok. She lived in a nice apartment in one of the better neighborhoods of the Big Apple and her parents were nice to each other…they just didn't know each other. 

            Cameron climbed out of her window to the fire escape. She loved the city at dusk. Sure, it wasn't the smartest thing to walk around New York alone at night but Cameron wasn't scared. She'd been living in New York her whole life and knew how to handle herself. 

            In no time at all Cameron found herself wandering through Central Park. The park was her favorite part of the city. Or at least it was until now. As she was walking along out of nowhere something collided into her and knocked her to the ground. Cameron kicked blindly at whatever had attacked her. The thing let out a shriek and rolled off of her. Cameron was on her feet in an instant. Her eyes widen at the sight of her attacker. 

            It was blue. Dark blue and had wings. Damn, it was anything but normal. Hell, this wasn't even normal for New York. Its eyes were glowing red slights and it glared at her before the thing charged at her. 

            Cameron acted before thinking. When the thing was close enough she punched its face in. The thing let out another shriek and Cameron didn't hesitate before attacking the thing again. When the thing looked like it couldn't move Cameron turned to run. Before she could take a step the thing had pounced onto her and was sitting on her back. She felt its hot breath on her neck. What was this thing gonna do? Suck her blood? This was all too weird. Then out of nowhere…

            "Sprit Gun!" 

            The thing was not longer on Cameron's back and for some reason she knew it was dead. Cameron laid there on her stomach. She really didn't feel like moving but knew she should. Slowly she got onto her hands and knees and gingerly stood up. The damn thing had defiantly hurt her even if he didn't...do whatever. Cameron looked over and saw a group of people standing around the dead demon. Cameron knew there was something weird about these people. They weren't paying any attention to her so she slowly began to back away. Sure, she would have loved to thank them but…there was something different about the five of them. 

            Cameron turned and then began to run. More than anything she wanted to go home, and that was a first. She hadn't gone more than ten steps when out of nowhere a guy not much taller than her was just standing there. His face was blank and he had black spiky hair with a few white spikes in the front. He wore a white bandana around his forehead. In his hand he held a sword. Cameron glared at the guy.

            "Could you move please?" She asked her voice dripping with her New York accent. When he didn't answer she attempted to get past him but her attempts were futile. 

            "God damn it!" She shouted angrily. "All I wanna do is go home! This hasn't been the best day ever. Fist my computer doesn't like me so I can't type my damn school paper. Then I get jumped by a blue freaky thing. Now you won't let me leave." When the guy didn't say anything or move Cameron let out a frustrated noise. "Fine! I don't care! Make my life more screwed up than it already is. I don't care." She sat down and crossed her arms over her chest. 

            "First we have to deal with the demon. Your next," The guy said. Cameron gave him a face that said 'does it look like I really care anymore?' This was not going to be a fun night. Ahhh well, she could always just skip school in the morning. She'd done it before. 

(An:// Ok yes, first Yu Yu Hakusho fanfic. So yeah, no flames please. If you all like it then I'll add more and everything will be explained in the next chapter. For instance: Why are Yusuke and the others in New York? Ok so yes, please r/r!) 


End file.
